


take a deep breath

by ROSEWAR



Category: Free!
Genre: Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSEWAR/pseuds/ROSEWAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Choke on it."</p><p>Sousuke thinks Haru is a spoiled, hedonistic brat. Haru doesn't know if he agrees or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a deep breath

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this awhile ago, definitely before episode 3 and 4, so pardon any hitches in sousuke's characterization from this point on and forevermore. that being said, enjoy!

Sousuke hisses and squeezes his hair, pulling him up off his dick with an angry tug.

Haru's gasps are wet and choked, his lungs screaming for air as he pants for breath, only barely aware of the saliva trailing down the corners of his mouth. He feels like a dog, tongue heavy, resting against his glistening bottom lip, jaw open and hanging and overwhelmed with a dull ache. He wonders if he should feel more degraded.

Sousuke looks down at him, his eyes sharp and narrow and unforgiving, and Haru feels even more debauched than before. It's odd, _feeling_ things so intensely like this, feeling things that aren't mind-numbing and hedonistic, and he's never given himself up to someone like this before, has never wanted so badly to _please_ someone who isn't himself. It's too strange, too much, the taste of Sousuke on his lips and tongue is too overwhelming.

He swallows hard, stares back up at Sousuke, squeezes muscled thighs in a silent plea for another another chance, another taste.

"Watch your teeth," Sousuke scolds before shoving Haru back down, rough and impatient. Haru didn't know he'd like it this way, thought if he ever did do something like this, it would be with Makoto; it would be gentle and slow, and there would be water and stars involved-- nothing convoluted or confusing like this.

Haru goes down eagerly, tries to open his throat up to Sousuke as he takes in as much of the other boy's cock as he can. His jaw is painfully tired now, but he wills himself through it, presses his tongue flat against the underside of Sousuke's dick, feels himself twitch from the sheer weight of it resting in his mouth.

Sousuke is big, Haru thinks absently as he gives a hard suck. He feels his cheeks burn at the vulgar slurping sounds he makes, and feels even more saliva pooling beneath his tongue, but he pays little mind to it in favor of the cock in his mouth. Sousuke is too big, takes up so much more room than anyone ought to, and Haru visibly shivers at the thought of Sousuke being inside of him, filling him up, splitting him apart.

He's mindful of his teeth, as instructed, as he starts to bob his head, back and forth, slowly taking more and more of Sousuke in, inch by hot, pulsating inch. Sousuke hisses and tugs Haru's hair between his fingers again, though this time the noise is a pleased one. He rolls his hips, thrusting into Haru's slick, eager mouth.

Sousuke is way too much for him, and Haru gags when he feels the blunt tip of Sousuke's cock hit the back of his throat without warning. He tries to instinctively pull up, but Sousuke's grip is tight, unrelenting.

Haru opens his mouth wider, the stretch painful at this point, to try and _breathe_ and take in any bit of air he can, but it doesn't quite work like he thought it would. All it does is give Sousuke the opportunity to buck into his mouth, causing Haru to gag again.

He tries to suck and swallow around the thick cock, shuts his eyes tight in concentration as he tries to bob his head with more vigor in spite of Sousuke's harsh grip, and the other boy relents, much to Haru's relief. He pours his everything into sucking Sousuke off. His nails press hard into the other boy's thighs as if he were desperate to anchor himself to something tangible while he slurps and sucks and moans around Sousuke.

Haru needs to breathe again, so he comes up with a salacious wet noise, before burying himself back between Sousuke's legs. He sucks ardently at his balls, before moving to the base of his cock. His breathing is erratic and audible by the time he sets himself to lapping a trail up Sousuke's dick, partly out of some kind of mindless desperation he's only felt when his skin has been dry for too long, and party to get a feel for Sousuke's sheer _size._

It's a lot, Sousuke is a lot, but maybe Haru is still every bit as hedonistic as he always is, because he wants all of it in him right now and he refuses to wait. He curls his hands behind Sousuke's thighs as if pulling him closer as he stuffs his mouth with the other boy's dick.

Haru slides his face closer and closer to the patch of dark curls before his nose as he tries once more to take as much of Sousuke into him as he can. He gets the idea to relax his throat, and gives a hard suck to brace himself before letting all of himself become as yielding as can be.

He chokes, and it's a filthy wet noise that makes him shiver all over, but once again Sousuke doesn't let him pull back. Sousuke grabs the back of his head, twines his fingers in dark blue hair, and thrusts mercilessly.

Haru makes a helpless noise and squeezes Sousuke's thighs without the intent to pleasure him. Sousuke ignores the wordless plea and continues thrusting into Haru's mouth, fucking his throat, making these low and guttural growling noises that reminds Haru of a starving animal willing to do anything to protect its acquisition.

"Choke on it," Sousuke barks as he holds Haru's head with both hands and thrusts with earnest, a seamless rhythm that Haru didn't realize had been set. He does as commanded, lets the tip of Sousuke's dick hit the back of his throat, and makes another keening, helpless noise as unfamiliar tears prickle at the corners of his eyes.

Haru thinks about Sousuke inside of him again, in his ass, buried deep and stretching him wide, fucking him with the same violent and hateful rhythm he's set with his throat. It makes him moan, this wanting and pathetic noise, and he finds himself rutting into thin air, seeking any purchase he can.

Sousuke growls, moves his leg forward and tucks his foot under Haru's balls so the boy hump his shin. Haru's too lost in the overwhelming heat invading him like a fever to care about anything other than getting Sousuke off, getting himself off. He ruts his erection against Sousuke's leg without a second thought.

It's not what he wants, he wants _more,_ right now, and Sousuke can see it in the way Haru is looking up at him, yearning and pathetic.

Sousuke growls. "You want me to fuck you?"

Haru makes a deep, strangled noise that can barely be taken as affirmation.

"You think you deserve it?" Sousuke snarls at him again, shoving as much of himself into Haru's mouth as he can and holding the boy in place. His breathing goes ragged when he sees the boy choke and gasp and shudder beneath him. "You think you deserve everything you want, don't you?"

Sousuke is wrong, Haru doesn't think that at all, he wants what he wants and the things he wants seem to just _happen_ to him sometimes (just like this, and he never knew he wanted to choke on Sousuke's dick before now, but here he is), but not all the time. Rin never would have left if he were that spoiled, Nagisa wouldn't be clinging desperately to Rei if he were, time would stop and he would be able to just float in the flower petal-filled ocean until the world came to an end if he always got what he wanted.

He can't tell Sousuke any of this, because once again he's thrusting into Haru's mouth. Haru feels like his throat is going to go raw, like he's being ripped apart, and it's not as good as being fucked the way he wants to be but he can bear with it a bit longer. His eyes flutter shut as he makes another wet, gurgling noise.

Sousuke's thrusts become fuller, longer, and soon after, erratic. The feel of Sousuke's cock dragging against the inside of his cheek with every imprecise thrust makes the both of them moan, loud and full. Sousuke's rough groaning draws out longer, and without warning he pulls himself out of Haru's mouth, releases the boy's head to jerk himself roughly, and cums on Haru's face.

The pearly fluid catches on the bridge of Haru's nose, his cheeks, all over his lips and open mouth. Haru's panting is raw and ragged too, as if he were the one blissed out and pushed over the edge moments ago.

Haru sags against Sousuke's leg, still hard and wet with precum, and gives Sousuke's thighs another squeeze. He says nothing when he looks up Sousuke, watches the boy try to get his breathing under control.

Sousuke reaches down to press his thumb hard against Haru's bottom lip, drags it along the swollen skin and smears cum across it.

"Lick it off," he commands, voice harsh and low. "All of it."

Haru, impassive, does as commanded, runs his tongue over his lips with slow, full swipes, flicks the slick muscle over the corners of his mouth, gathers what his tongue can't reach with his fingertips, and cleans them off with sloppy licks. The taste is a little unpleasant, but his expression gives nothing away as he cleans himself off for Sousuke.

He looks back up in time to see Sousuke's breathing picking up again. He's about to slip into a relaxed calm, awaiting further instruction, but he's yanked up by his hair and bent over the edge of the bed, cheek ground in the sheets and ass in the air.

He can feel Sousuke's hips press against his ass as he folds himself over him, every tense and rippling muscle pressed against Haru's sweat-slicked back.

"It wasn't enough for you to ruin everything for Rin," Sousuke hisses. His free hand presses against the small of Haru's back as he nudges the boy's knees apart. "You have to ruin me too. You're greedy, Haru."

Haru groans softly when Sousuke pulls up off him, and after a few tense moments, feels something thick and cold and slick prodding at his entrance, circling it, trying its hardest not to tear him apart from the inside.

"It's not fair," Sousuke rasps, sounding equal parts broken and angry.

Haru is too busy enjoying getting what he wants to even think about apologizing.


End file.
